deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olimar and pikmins VS Dedede KZS
Description Olimar and his pikmin against Dedede and his army! Which of those two armies will win this war? Interlude Wiz “Few soldiers would dare to follow their master in the middle of a brawl where all of the most powerful warriors of Nintendo rally.” Boomstick “Such idiot/courageous soldiers are, for example, the pikmins, the dominant species of PNF-404 with their Captain Olimar the almighty astronaut of planet Hocotate…” Wiz “And the Dedede army, warriors of Popstar and their king Dedede, the ruler of Dreamland. To make this fair, the fighters' size difference will be the same as in SSB” Boomstick “He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick!” Wiz “And it’s our job to analyze both fighters’ weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle!” Olimar/Pikmins Wiz "In the depths of space, who knows what awaits mankind?" Boomstick "Probably some random fox and a bunny who killed each other." Wiz "But what if the final frontier was a little more like..." Boomstick "A big nosed astronaut with alien vegetables." Wiz "Close enough. Olimar first found the pikmins when he crash-landed into PNF-404 and found a red pikmin onion." Boomstick "He plucked a red pikmin sprout thinking it was a carrot, but found himself with a red animavegetable monstrosity AND didn't freak out. Then, the vegetable became his slave..." Wiz "No, not his slave!" Boomstick "What do you mean? He doesn't pay them, they're his slaves!" Wiz "He actually pays them in a way. He saved their species from extinction and made them the dominant lifeform on the planet." Boomstick "Seriously!? If I had a ruler who made me king of the world, I would do anything for him, which takes us to the pikmins themselves. Pikmanity has a weird variation of pikmins: red pikmins are more powerful and are immune to fire, blue pikmins are more resistant and can breath underwater, yellow pikmins are lighter and are immune to (making a Luigi voice) thunder!" Wiz "Purple pikmins are stronger and heavier than others, white pikmins are venomous and are immune to poison, rock pikmins are as hard as stone Kirby but can be killed by fire, electricity, poison and drowning, and last but not least, winged pikmins can fly and are experts in aerial combat. All of them can throw exploding bomb rocks. There's also the bulbmin, but as he can only fight in caverns, he won't be part of the fight." Boomstick "But seriously, pikmins are only useful thanks to two things : their teamwork, like come on! They can create a chain by grabbing each other? How in hell do you do that?! And then, the second thing, or things is/are their leaders." Wiz "Pikmins have six leaders: Olimar, Louie, the president of Hochotate freight, Alph, Brittany and Charlie. They all have about the same moves but they are most well-known for their genius in battle strategy." Boomstick "They can also use pikmins as weapons and tools to perform moves such as the pikmin slap, the pikmin chain and the winged pikmin transport, which also works with winged pikmins carrying other pikmins. Told 'ya, slaves." Wiz "But the pikmins do have weaknesses: alone, they are not as powerful as with leaders and will not strategize before rushing at their foes." Boomstick "The same goes for the leaders. Even if they have shown they can defeat enormous enemies such as bulborbs, without pikmins, they're in trouble." Wiz "But still, Olimar and the leaders have shown to be able to successfully lead pikmanity to victory, they are the brains and the pikmins are the body. Olimar has survived an explosion which dispersed most of his ship's parts all around the planet! The pikmins can lift over dozens of times their weight. They are the dominant specie of PNF-404 and have no enemies to fear!" Boomstick "And also, the SS Dolphin's Nova Blaster is made to destroy entire stars! 'Suck on that, Death Star!" ''Olimar throws a barrage of pikmins and take out the emperor bulborb from Pikmin 1 Dedede's army Wiz "Millenia ago, war raged in the galaxy. The legendary star warriors fought the vile Nightmare's army of monsters... buuuuuut far from that conflict was Popstar, the most confusingly shaped planet EVER, and its greedy ruler king Dedede." Boomstick "Dedede is a king to my liking. He once took all the delicious food for himself, did not lift a finger and left his people hungry! Now that's what I call a king!" Wiz "But he then was defeated by Kirby and became a kind-hearted king, even if he still was greedy." Boomstick "WHAT!!! Nooooo! Dedede, how did that happen to you?!" Wiz "... Let's start talking about his army." Boomstick "Yeah, that's right! Dedede's army is mainly made out of waddle-dees, Kirby-like soldiers who employ the good old goomba tactic, but that's just idiotic 'cause if he bumps into an enemy, it'll cause pitiful damage and the little guy will die of his own attack. But the waddle-dees can also carry around spears and... umbrellas? OK... And also bows and arrows." Wiz "Waddle-doos will shoot out a laser whip from their eye, hotheads will spit either a short ranged trail of fire or a long ranged fireball, bronto burts are basically flying waddle-dees, blade knights and sword knight are swordsmasters trained by Metaknight himself, rockys can turn into stone to crush their foes, blockys are big rockys, boros are tiny water dragon, aqua boros are the same thing but with water and a longer range but weaker power, poppy JRs and SRs are bomb throwers..." Boomstick "Chillys are snowmen with ice powers, mr. frostys are seals who spit out ice cubes and eats you, and that's only a few of them, but let's now talk about Dedede's Star rod guardians." Wiz "Right. Dedede once stole the star rod to protect it from the evil Nightmare. He broke the rod in seven pieces and gave them to his most loyal subjects. The first and weakest star rod guardian is Whispy Woods, a tree who drops apples and shoots air puffs." Boomstick "Paint roller is an art student who can paint things and make them real with his magic brush. He can draw waddle-dees, a cloud, a baseball, a car, a clone of Kirby who won't do anything, a parasol, a miniature car, a microphone, even bombs! How do I get myself this paintbrush!?" Wiz "Cracko is a cloud with four major attacks: directly dashing at the enemy, making rain fall, creating thunderbolts and making his spikes grow to make an enormous saw." Boomstick "Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are the moon and the sun respectively. Bright shoots fire, Shine shoots stars." Wiz "Heavy Mole is a giant robotic mole, if you can call it that, which can easily dig through the ground and fire dyglops missiles." Boomstick "But the two most badasses in this army are without contest Metaknight and Bandana-Waddle-Dee." Wiz "Metaknight is a former star warrior and trained Kirby, the puffball who killed Majin Buu and was killed by Mario. He wields the Galaxia, a legendary sword which only accepts him and Kirby as masters. He can fly through planets within seconds. He is a master swordsman, having defeated even Galacta Knight, the greatest warrior in the galaxy. He can accumulate energy by defeating enemies and can use it to unleash special moves such as Meta Quick, which will temporarily boost his already insane speed, Heal will, well, heal him, Knight call will summon a Blade Knight or a Sword Knight to aid him in battle, and finally, he can use most of his energy to use his ultimate move, mach tornado." Boomstick "Then, there is Bandana-Waddle-Dee, the most badass waddle-dee of the kingdom. His spear skills can compete with Metaknight's sword skills. Apart from simply stabbing, he can even use his spear as a propeller-like helicopter to fly away! First Tails, now B-W-D, how the f**k can they do that!?" Wiz "But, both of them have weaknesses, Bandana doesn't quite have any "special attacks" and has shown no impressive durability feats. Metaknight is extremely brash and arrogant, and is not as tough and powerful as Kirby or Dedede." Boomstick "Lets talk about the King! This guy can break iron with his mallet and survive the same explosion as Kirby! He can concentrate his energy to use the flaming hammer flip! Never underestimate the fat penguin!" Wiz "But, Dedede is lazy, slower than Kirby, a coward and..." Boomstick "A total idiot!" Wiz "... Well, yeah. Dedede doesn't know the answer to 1+1 and always sends his soldiers charge with no plans." Boomstick "But still, you don't wanna mess with the king of Dreamland." Dedede destroys the mirror of shadows with a charged hammer attack. Pre-fight Wiz "Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!" Boomstick "It's time for a Death Baaaaattlleee!!!!"' Fight The Battleship Halberd approaches PNF-404. Dedede "Are we there yet? I'm starting to get bored!" Metaknight "Please, your Majesty, we can already see the planet,so I beg you to be a little more patient." ''In the forest of hope. Pikmins are humming Ai no Uta, drinking nectar and doing other stuffs pikmins do in their free time, when suddenly, the Halberd lands making an enormous sound. Pikmins, intrigued, approach step by step the battleship. Then, a whole army of waddle-dees and other little creatures rush out of the Halberd. The pikmins back up a little as Dedede comes out. Dedede "Troops! Capture them and make them take me to their "red hero"!" The army runs at the pikmins, the latter running away toward their onions seeing that these strangers harboured aggressive intentions. After arriving at their homes, a whistling sound is heard and Captain Olimar stands in front of the S.S Dolphin. Dedede "A red spacesuit... You're the red hero who killed Kirby, are you?! I will avenge my rival and show everybody that I am better than him!" Olimar "I don't know who you are saying I killed, but I will not allow anyone to break the peace on this planet!" Metaknight "Fools! Do you even know who you are talking to!? This is the Great king Dedede, ruler of Dreamland and soon to be Master of this planet!" An angry flowered red Pikmin steps up, writes something on an enormous leaf, and shows what he wrote. Red Pikmin (on the leaf) "And do''' you''' know who this person standing beside me is?! You have in front of you the almighty Captain Olimar, god and ruler of pikmin kind himself!" Dedede "I don't care who he is! Troops, charge!!!" Olimar "(Lets, first see what they've got) Red pikmins, attack!" Fight! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Kazanshin Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years